Secrets Of Love
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: With the Second Wizard War over, Hermione doesn't have to worry about losing anyone ever again. But what if they have to worry about her? Christmas at The Burrow is suppose to be anything but sad. One-shot complete.


**Written for The Twin Exchange December Fic Exchange!**

Author's note: I wrote this for kaykay1307! My OTP is also Ron/Hermione just like you, so I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry it took so long. I had major writers block. And my keyboard died.

Takes place after the Second Wizard War. Italics are Hermione's dreams.

Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything you recognize! **

Hermione knew Ron wasn't much into the Christmas spirit after his brother died, so she tried to do everything in her power to make the Weasley family celebrate Christmas together. She and Harry decided to spend Christmas after the war at the Burrow instead of with their family. Well, with her family. Hermione knew Harry didn't want to go back to Number 4 Privet Drive. She smiled at Ron as he sat down next to her in the living room with a half a plate of biscuits.

"We've been thinking. Since you've never been sledding before, we think you need to try it." Harry said as he sat on the other side of Hermione, folding is hands in his lap. Ginny came in at that moment with some hot chocolate and sat across from them by the fire in an arm chair.

"At night?" Hermione glanced out the window.

"It's a full moon Hermione. It's the best time to go," Ron said in between bites.

"It'll be fun," Harry voiced in.

"I'm not so sure," Hermione said as she brought her gaze back from the outside. Hermione wanted to try sledding, but didn't want to go in the dark.

"We're all wide awake," Ron said taking a last bite of a biscuit.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this." And she really did. Her stomach was in knots just thinking about it.

"Oh come on, Hermione. We never have any fun anymore." Ron bit his bottom lip as soon as he said that. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

"We have fun." Hermione said in a warning tone.

"I know we do. I just meant, in the past year."

"In the past year, Ron, in case you have forgotten we had a war to fight. You guys can go be daring without me. I'm perfectly comfortable right here, inside."

"Aw, come on, Hermione!" Ron's blue eyes begged his girlfriend; hers were turning him down.

"No, if she doesn't want to come, let's just go without her," Harry reassured her, hoping that it would want to make Hermione come with them.

Hermione rolled her eyes once more.

"Alright; should anything happen, just know it wasn't my idea." Hermione stood up and walked to the door. Putting on her coat, Ron opened the door for her.

"No Crookshanks! You can't come outside. Someone catch him!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron dove outside the door trying to catch the cat. But all they caught were handfuls of fresh snow. They tried to catch the cat, but he disappeared into the night.

"Great," Hermione said helping Ron up. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Lighten up, Hermione, it's just Crookshanks escaping. It'll be fun," Ron stated as they ventured outside towards the tallest hill.

"Ohh, a shooting star!" Ginny pointed as they made it to the top of the hill. Hermione looked into the deep purple sky; stars sparkled like glitter with one shooting across it.

Hermione shivered. She was reminded why she loved Christmas. Everything was so peaceful at Christmas time. Even at night. She smiled as she tried to get the knot out of her stomach. Hermione reminded herself that Ginny was right.

"Hermione, your turn," Ginny said as she presented Hermione with the sleigh. Hermione came back to earth as one more star shot across the sky.

"I'm not going first."

"You've seen how we've done it before," Ginny protested.

"I know, but I'm not going first. Someone else go before me." Hermione gave the sled back to Ginny.

"Alright, I'll go," Ginny said, glancing at Ron.

"When I get to the bottom, Ron'll run down and bring back the sleigh," Ginny instructed.

"Or you could just say, 'Accio Sled'," Hermione suggested. Ginny glared at her.

"Good suggestion, Hermione. I've forgotten about that spell," Harry said.

"How could you? You used it with your broom in fourth year facing the dragon, remember?"

In the light of the full moon, Hermione saw Harry blush, and she grinned.

"Right, I'm going down," Ginny said, sitting down on the sled.

Ginny shot down the hill like a snake slithering on its belly across ice. She squealed in delight. When she reached the bottom safely, Ginny hopped off and smiled.

"Accio Sled." Harry's voice boomed from behind Hermione causing her to jump.

"Hermione, it's alright. Quit being a scaredy cat," Ron said winking at her.

Hermione smiled slightly, sat down on the sled, and shivered. "Ron, I don't think I can do this."

He nudged gently against Hermione's back and gave a push before she could resist anymore.

Feeling the wind burn her cheeks, Hermione smiled as she continued to glide down the hill. Before she knew what was going on, Crookshanks jumped in front of her. She could hear screams coming from Ginny trying to get Crookshanks to move, but the cat wouldn't budge. Hermione swerved to avoid hitting her cat. Instead, she collided with a tree, hitting her head hard.

_(Hermione's dream)_

_The war was all around them budding into life like a rare rose in winter. Hermione was in the room of Requirement with Harry and Ron; Ginny had just left for a moment. Hermione tried her best to listen to Harry, but she was busy worrying about something she knew she was forgetting, when Ron mentioned House Elves. The next thing she knew, was Harry was saying, "Oy! There's a war going on here!" Hermione laughed._

_Hermione's own laughter brought her back to reality. When her focus wasn't blurry anymore, Hermione realized she was on the couch at the Burrow. She tried sitting up, but as she did, her head pounded with pain. Ginny turned away from the tree and immediately went to her friend's aid. _

"Why were you laughing?" Harry asked as he witnessed Hermione blush.

Brushing off Harry's question, Hermione asked one of her own.

"What happened?"

"It was your turn to go down the hill. When you were nearing the bottom, Crookshanks darted out in front of you and caused you to swerve to avoid him. Your swerving caused you to run into a tree and hit your head," Ginny said, glancing at Ron who hadn't said anything.

"Oh, good( Hermione's awake. Would the four of you finish decorating the tree?" Molly asked as she came from the kitchen, bringing Hermione hot tea.

"Sure, Mum," Ron said, avoiding Hermione's stares. It was the first time he had spoken since her accident. After Molly walked out, Hermione sat up.

"I think I'm going to bed instead. Ron. would you help me please?"

He glanced at Harry. Harry gave him a nod of encouragement, letting him know she was alright.

Once alone in Ginny's room, Hermione began to get ready for bed. Ron turned around so he wouldn't see her, and started to leave. Hermione came up from behind and placed a gentle arm around him.

"Please, Ron, don't leave me. I know Ginny's going to stay in your room tonight once your parents are asleep. I need you tonight."

Ron still said nothing. He turned around with a glum look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"You almost died tonight."

Hermione let out a little laugh.

"It isn't funny. You almost died, and it would have been my fault. I can't stand someone else I love-" He bit his lower lip. She knew he hadn't meant to say love. They only just started dating a few months ago.

"Ron, it's okay. I love you, too. In some strange way, I always have." Hermione smiled her beautiful smile at him.

"I've known since third year, but I pushed it aside as a teenage crush. Then, during the war, after I left you and Harry, I hated myself for not staying with you to protect you. I wanted to kiss you when I came back, but I held off. I should have kissed you sooner than the war."

"You can kiss me now." Hermione said.

"I shouldn't have wasted my time with Lavender." he continued, not hearing her.

"Ron,-" Hermione said putting her fingers to his lips to make him stop talking.

"Ron, we're together now and that's what counts," Hermione said as she put her soft lips to his. He kissed her once and pulled back, getting something from his pocket.

"I wanted to wait to give this to you in front of everyone, but I knew you wouldn't like that. Hermione, I've always known you were the one for me. I can't stand to lose you again. Would you marry me?" He knelt down on one knee and held up a purple satin box.

"Oh Ron, get up. We don't need an engagement to prove our love for each other." Hermione said pulling him up.

"This wasn't how I pictured your answer."

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Of course I am. I'd die for you if I had to," Ron said still holding the ring.

"Do we have to tell people right away we're engaged?" She asked softly after looking at the ring once more.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Ron. It's a yes. I've known since third year too, but brushed it off."

He placed the ring gently on her finger. It fit perfectly. Ron managed to get Hermione's ring size when she was sleeping.

"It belonged to my dad's mother. Ginny gets my mother's mother's ring." He explained.

Hermione pulled him close to her.

"Don't think of what you should have done. We're together on Christmas now and that's all that matters," Hermione said sweetly.

"I'll stay with you tonight. Every night. Hermione, I don't want to be separated from you again," he said as she started to tear up. Her eyes were puffy as he wiped away tears.

He kissed her lips once more, this time deepening the kiss. She magically locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted, and pulled him to her bed.

"Next Christmas, we'll be in our own home," he said softly as she pulled him onto the bed.

As they made love during the night, they whispered secrets of love to each other, telling each other they would never leave one another. As the night grew on, their love for each other bloomed. When they were finished, she was fast asleep in his arms. He held her tight and whispered secrets of love to her.

"You will always be mine, Hermione," he whispered one last time, not knowing she had woken up.

"Always," Hermione replied sleepily and turned towards him. She kissed him once more, before falling asleep again.

Special thanks to those who helped with this story!


End file.
